


Piggy Pie

by AJtheDragon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, How Do I Tag, I'm Dyslexic Please Be Nice, My First AO3 Post, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJtheDragon/pseuds/AJtheDragon
Summary: After a devastating attack on the people of Paris, Marinette makes her final stand against Hawk Moth.(Inspired by 'Piggy Pie' by Insane Clown Posse)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Piggy Pie

“Paris is still reeling after the devastating attack that took place at Le Louvre last week. 18 of the victims still remain unidentified. As a mass vigil for the families will be held tomorrow in Tuileries Garden in remembrance of the 36 people who lost their lives. The heroes, Cat Noir and Ladybug, have made no public appearances after their speech last Friday, in which they gave their condolences to all 140 injured and the families of those lost. Their refusal to answer questions posed about hawk moth, have people asking whether they -” 

The screen flickered, the sound of static sounding heavy in the barren room. Swabs of fabric, once littering the table, were loosely crammed in a crate that was now shoved under the desk. Photos, all once covering the wall now filled her bin to the brim, above which sat her sewing mashing, now unplugged and put away in its case for the first time since it was pulled from its Christmas wrapping years ago. 

In the middle of the room stood a lost and broken girl, basking in her ineptitude of actually being able to do _nothing_ good, for the people she preached so much about protecting. 

“Marinette” The god wisped slowly. Her silhouetted figure floating ominously in front of the disconnect tv screen. A haunting visage of what she now stood to represent. Creation and perfection. She was the opposite of those things, she was no hero. Not now. 

“No more Tikki. This can’t happen again.” The girl spoke, her voice lifeless and convicted. 

“Marinette. _You can’t._ ” The old god flew towards her holder. Searching her eyes for any hope of pulling her out of this crazy plan. “There's a bette-” 

“Silence.” 

Her mouth snap shut, magic as old as her floated through the air. Forcing her to abide by the will of her holder. 

“Look what the better way caused Tikki. No more. This ends tonight. Now hide.” 

And the little god did just that flying to a darkened corner of the pick monochrome room. 

“I’ve fort you this long old man, don’t let all that knowledge go to waste now.” She said to no one as she let the flood gate open. 

Years of pent up rage, desperation and malcontent flow through her as she looked back on the last several years. Every jab from Chole, years of being the ‘other’ kid and the struggles of the bakery. But her thoughts didn’t stop, she looked back on the last few years with _rage_ anger at Fu for blindsiding her with all these responsibility's, anger at the school, anger at her friends, at _Lilia_. Then she turned her memories to Hawk moth, all of the akumas he's made suffer, all of the fallouts after a big attacks, how. He. Never. Stops. 

She let all of it flash before her eyes in a maelstrom, as she relived _everything_ she had ever been bottling up. All of it flew around her skull an intertying web of lies, hate and deceit. 

And she couldn't. Stop. _laughing_. 

All the wasted years, all the wasted energy. For what? For it to come to this? It was a sick and twisted joke. 

“The world _is_ cruel, isn't it?” A slimy voice snaked through her head, bringing with it an odd calmness that acted as a balm over her raging emotions. 

“ _Hawk Moth_.” 

“ _Yes_. I'm hear, with a proposition. You want a lot of things, don’t you? You want your little world back the way they it was, you want me brought to justice...” she could hear his smile as his powers thrummed through her head, clouding her mind. “You want _him_. All things you deserve. Ladybug has failed. _Everyone_. But hear, you have a chance to stop me.” 

She listened. Listened with true unadulterated intent, her breathing unnaturally steady as she admired the glowing mask framing her face. 

“Once I get Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s miraculous this will all be over. No more akumas, no more destruction. No more _death_. And it would all be thanks to _you_ , Marinette. So, what do you say. Do you finally want to stand out from the flock?” 

Her giggle was hollow, and gargled. She hadn't even realized she had been crying, kwami, she was a mess. “Yes, Hawk Moth.” 

“Good, Little Lamb” 

She snorted at the ridiculous name as she let the magic wash over her, bubbling away to leave her in a Fluffy wool jacket that looked like it came straight of the sheep, the black spandex suit was unassuming hidden beneath the wool. Running a hand through her hair, she found the akumarized object. A bow, once a ribbon, tying back her low wolf tail. 

“Bring me there miraculous my Little Lamb, an you’ll have everything you ever wanted.” The snideness in his tone was grating as was his mightier than thou tone. 

Time to bring his thrown crumbling down. 

“A wolf in sheep's clothing... Cleaver.” Lamb mulled, looking over her woollen gloves and her clawed nails, running her tongue over her sharp canines. “But I think that if we're going for a barn yard theme, then I suppose that would make you a. Little _pig_ ” Lamb snarled through the connection. 

“ _WHAT_! HOW DARE YO-” 

“No Hawk Moth...” Lamb snickered. “You messed up and I promise, only one of us will make it out of this.” 

“You imprudent little _brat_. Do as I command or-” 

“NO! I'm not your puppet, no one will be ever again!” 

He hissed through the connection, the baker's girl being more stubborn than he’d expected. “Very well, I offed you the chance at greatness, a chance to rid me from Paris once and for all. Now you get nothing – AKUMA RETURREN TO M-” 

“No you don’t...” Lamb whispered, her voice conniving and writhing with malice. “TIKKI! SPOTS ON!” 

Zipping through the darkness, Tikki was pulled into the earrings, flooding the room in a pink light as Lamb’s akuma suit was replaced. A mat black version of Ladybug’s suit taking its rightful place, the spots shimmering as they caught the light. 

She could feel it. Fluttering under the suit, _trapped_ under the suit. _Trapped_ in _her_. 

And, she had kept Lambs powers. 

A conniving grit split her face. There connection was weakening, but she. Could. See. _HIM_. 

In his stupid little purple suit with his stupid face, staring in unbridled _shock_ at his new akuma, at the new _Ladybug_. 

She had finally leveled the playing field, and she wasn’t going to waste it. 

“ _you..._ ” She dank in his fear, basked in it. 

“ _Me._ ” she snarked, smirking through the connection. “And I'm coming for you.” 

She smiled to herself as the connection fizzled out. Detaching her yoyo she moved towards her window, appraising the Parisian view “Gabriel....” she let the name ghost over her lips. “All this time...” 

She stared into the reflection of her glowing orange eyes, there was a neediness to them, a pleading depth begging her not to do this. But hawk moth already made that decision for her. 

Pushing her reflection to the side she moved out to her balcony letting the summer breeze brush past her, tangling in her hair. 

She stood there, letting the wind surround her as the sun glowed lovingly above. It was a truly nice day, but she would not allow herself to enjoy it. 

Pulling herself onto the railing, she stood high above the residentials of Paris, as she cast her eyes to the school. Second class's would be staring soon, and that thought alone awoke the akuma, fluttering beneath her skin, pushing her towards the school, towards rightful judgment. 

But it wasn’t time. Not yet. Hawk Moth didn’t work alone, and there's only one female on his staff he would trust. 

Precariously, she spun around on the railing, looking back into the blacked-out room, a hollow shell, much like her reflections, looking back at her, watching her. The dull sapphire a contrast to the sorrowful blue in either window. She ignored them, the time had come, and she wouldn’t lose this chance. 

So, she fell. 

Let gravity pull her down before lashing out with her yoyo to catch solid ground and swung away. 

Past the school, away from her room, far away from what was ‘Marrinette’. 

She swung, high above the city, momentum sending her higher than it ever had, the force pulling down lampposts in her wake. 

She could not wait. Hawk Moth could run, but if he got reinforcements it could be hard. So she moved, with a foreign grace, to a house. A house that she had not right knowing existed, or that the occupant would be there, unaware of the looming threat. 

Soon the buildings rose higher around her as she hit the nicer part of Paris. Launching herself up, she let herself skid to a stop on a high opposing roof of her destination. 

The house its self was unassuming, the only difference being the blacked-out car already parked outside the front door. 

Nathalie Sancoeur, there had been rumours about _just_ how close she was to both the elder Agreste’s. The rumours weren't uncommon, but she was now wondering _why_ they had always been so persistent. 

Crouching down, she waited. Yoyo griped in one hand as she watched the door. She wasn’t waiting long as the door burst open, Nathalie stumbling out, jacket half on as she pressed a phone to her ear. 

“Gab- Gabrial! Please, slow down, what happened?” 

Raising to her full height, she looked down at the older woman with a grin. When Nathalie was halfway towards her car, she jumped. 

Crunching metal echoed down the street as the car crumpled, the roof entirely caved in and when she raised her head. Nathalie was standing right there, phone slipping from her grasp, as understanding bloomed on her face. 

They stayed like that. Just staring for a heartbeat. Then she ran. 

Nathalie took off as if her life depended on it, and it probably did. While she just slowly raised up, a lazy smile splitting her face as she watched. 

Nathalie just made it down a side street, hoping to cut into a more populated road, when something snagged at her ankle, tripping her. She tumbled, chest constricting as she hit the ground, not giving herself a moment to reorientate she rolled herself back up, ignoring the tightness in her chest as she through her fist out wide, connecting with the side of the akumas jaw. 

She fell, hard. As blood from her split lip filtered into her mouth. 

With a snicker she tightened her grip on the corrupted yoyo, and pushed herself back up. Nathalie was staggering, breath labored as she backed away. 

But before Nathalie could get any further, she lashed out. Slamming Nathalie's head into the brick wall the sickening crunched dulled out by her scream, before she slipped to the floor. Blood darkening her hair. 

Shacking of her hand, she lowered into a crouch, raising the assistants head to meet her smile dead on. With her other hand, she brought up her yoyo, allowing Lambs powers to flow through her. 

All across her suit, the black spots turned into a rich navy blue. Her yoyo glowing the same colour as she raised it between them, as the light stretched and flattened as it turning into Mayuras fan. 

She waited just a moment, long enuf for Nathalie's eyes to widen, before she swung. 

She emerged from the ally, the blue bleeding out of her suit as she swung her yoyo in lazy loops, looking back the way she came. 

Gabrial was too proud of a person. He wouldn't flea until he had to. So she smiled, knowing *exactly* were to go. 

Tossing out her yoyo, she pulled herself back into the air. As she followed the path of destruction back, below her, downed street lamps had been taped off. Police and the city's electrics investigating. 

No doubt the akuma call would go up soon. Pulling harder on the string holding her in the air, she pushed herself faster through the streets, until a familiar bakery rose in her periphery, awakening the akuma as it squirmed under her suit. 

Haphazardly she landed on a neighbouring roof. The akuma was stronger now, reawakened by emotions that had originally called to it. She could feel another prescience radiating over her, could practically see their eyes in her distant reflection. 

The slamming of a car door pulled her out of her swirling thoughts, and what she saw when she looked over didn’t help clear her mind. 

Adrien _Agrest_ was climbing the stairs to the school, and at the top of those stairs was Lilia. She could just make out Rose’s blond hair duck under the arch as Adrien reached the top of the stairs, Lilia immediately moving next to him as they both walked through the gate. 

She could leave it. Turn and head to where she really need to be before it was too late. 

But... 

Agrest. Everything seemed to come full circle. She could hurt him, destroy what he has left and, she could get her own closure. Against the Blonde, and Lilia. One of them had made the recent months feel like hell, and the other? Well he was acting as if none of it was happening. 

It felt like she was floating as she fell from the roof. It didn’t hurt as the paving slabs below her cracked and caved. All around her screams when up, but they were like whispers as she moved with purpose towards the school. 

Before she realised it, she was at the mouth of the school. Everyone was in the courtyard, chatting and distracted. No one noticed the black clad woman looming in the gateway. 

Stepping into the light she started up her yoyo, the whistling sounding like a foreign scream to her ears. Yet still no one noticed. 

That thought awoke something in the akuma as it became move violent, straining under her suit, and so. She lashed out. 

The string looped twice around Lilia’s neck before the brunette realised, but before the girl could do anything. She pulled. Flinging the girl off to the side, sending her careening through a table and into one of the school's walls with a crash. 

By the time Adrien had turned, she was upon him. As she stared down into his emerald eyes, she realized something. She could never hurt him, not in a way that mattered and, so, she took a step back. 

She saw the ghost of a smile, and she couldn’t help but snort. He thought he was going to get away scott-free like the rest of the time. Guess the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree. 

She returned his smile in kind. Before kicking him square in the chest, punting him across the courtyard as he tumbled crashing into, and upending a table, bringing him to a halt. 

As she looked round the room, she realized something. Most of the student body had fled, except for a few specific cases. 

Alya was hiding, staring her down from behind one of the flipped tables on the far side, no doubt being held back by Nino. If Chole hadn't have immediately ran to check on Adrien, she was in no doubt Queen Bee would already be upon her. 

It was an oversight, she didn’t even hesitate to think about it before entering the school. But she now had to deal with the consequences. 

Leaving the school, she pulled herself back up to the Parisian roof tops and started running away from the school. She couldn’t let them know where she was going, and she definitely couldn’t have them interfering. 

Behind her she could hear two sets of footsteps rapidly keeping pace behind her. 

“No one's picking up” Carapace snarled, re-attaching his shield to his back. 

“I'm sure they’ll catch up we need to just not lose her. Any idea where the akuma could be?” Rena Rouge asked, straining to keep pace with the surprisingly quick akuma. 

“Yoyo? It’s a dumb place but not the first time the akuma’s been in their weapon.” He offered, barely making the next leap. 

Regina shook her head “To obvious.” 

Before Carapace could respond they skidded to a stop. Ahead of them, the akuma had stopped, waiting for something. 

She wasn’t waiting long, as she was watching the rest of the holders land either side of the fox and the turtle holders, Chat was looking worse for wear, but she didn’t question it, or give them time to formulate a plan as she took off again, hearing all of them take off in pursuit. 

She led them on this chase across the roofs of several streets, and deep into the warehouse district. On the far reach she came across what she wanted, so she changed her angle of decent, launching herself at the ground before her pursuers could react, and dashed into the old building. 

They followed in soon after, weapons drawn, nerves on edge as they moved further into the heart of the building. But there was no sight of her. 

“Ideas anyone?” Chat asked, trying to hide his flinch from twisting round, as he scanned his eyes over the dust covered crates, ears swivelling at the slightest sound. 

She had an opening for a snarky response, but she didn’t bother, as she shorted out the breakers with her claws. 

The building was plunged into darkness before the lights spasmed, a wave of light traveling throughout the building as the lights flickered on and off. 

Far below her, the holders were disoriented, those with night vision squinting as their eyes tried to rapidly adjust to the changing light, climbing to the rafters, she let green energy wash over her, yoyo transforming to a dark silver staff. She watched their formation tighten as she ran her hand long the wall, cracks splintering out from the power of destruction. 

Regina ears swivelled at the first crack, head snapping to the faint sliver of sunlight streaming in from the roof. Her eyes meet those of the akumas quickly as she felt ice trickle down her spine at the rapidly growing darkness trailing behind the akuma. 

“ _CARAPARASE!_ ” The fox screamed, as the roof caved in above them. 

She didn’t stay to watch, ducking through the window, before it to, was consumed by the destruction. 

Letting the powers of the cat miraculous wash out of her on a neighbouring roof, she spun up her yoyo once again. Heading to her final destination with nothing left to block her way. Except perhaps the guardian, but he was much harder to pin down and in no position to face her. 

So she soared through the air, swing across Paris until her destination crested the horizon ahead of her, detaching her yoyo from its hold she let her momentum carry her to the nearest roof. 

Standing on an opposing roof, the Agreste manor looked the same as it ever had, with high glass windows and gaudy brick. She knew every path and every door, and for all of Hawkmoths theatrics to get to his lair. He still had a back door for it, and that thought left a smile on her face. 

Swinging herself over the gate, she found herself walking down the road with a grace she should have walking around her own house. Walking as if she owned the very earth that was tarmacked over, as the doors to the house loomed mere feet ahead of her. 

The gorilla was already waiting, knuckles cracked as he stared her down. She stopped in front of him, but didn't give him a chance to move. 

Lunging out, she circled her fingers round his neck, lifting him off the ground before tossing him to the side. 

Once that was done, she rested her hands on the handles and pushed the doors open. 

The brightness of the entry way wafted over her as she stepped across the tiled floor. Paintings hung on all sides of the room, but it was the one dead head that caught her attention 

She stared at the portrait hung so proudly at the halfway point of the stairs for all to see and she kept her eyes on his as she climbed the stairs to stand directly before it. 

You little piggy, must definitely _die._

The words seemed to float through her head as she turned away from the painting racking her claws across his face. Before she continued her ascent of the stairs. 

The 1st floor corridors were a maze of criss-crossing paths, but she navigated them as if she had been the one to build them by hand, until she reached an unassuming door on the back west wing of the mansion, tucked far out of the way in a small alcove. 

She already knew what waited for her, so she did not hesitate, throwing the door open as she strutted into the aviarium. 

The butterflys leapt up in a plume, framing the ever so elusive Hawk Moth in a white glow. While he just stared her down. 

No words were spoken as they dived for each other. No quip was made when he landed a solid hit against her ribs, and no victory was announced when she downed him, straddled him, pinning him to the floor. 

Her fingers snaked round his throat, as he started to struggle, he tightened his grip on her wrist, giving himself enough leeway to take a breath. 

“ _Please_.” He gasped, pleading as her claws sunk into the back of his neck as her griped tightened. 

She thought back to last week, thought about all the pain he caused, and she couldn’t. 

She couldn’t let him go. 

It felt like hours that she sat there, light streaming in through the large window. But eventually, a white butterfly fled from her the ribbon tying her hair. Fluttering across the expanse of the room to join its cowering brethren. 

It was over. 

But Marrinette didn’t feel any better for it. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally made to be an animatic , but I have so many on the go that I decided to just turn it into a one shot...  
> I then proceeded to make a draft version of the animatic after finishing this...……  
> I would really appreciate some feed back, I have another story for a different show I really want to get out before the next episode on Friday, so being able to actually, ya know, _tag_ could be useful.  
> Thank you for actually reading this silly thing, and if I've misslabled anything please tell me! I feel like I'm going to have overlooked something.


End file.
